The Marauderette
by Spicysweetchica101
Summary: Follow Sandhya Kumar, AKA Sans or Pounce, the Marauder-ette. Follow her through her life at Hogwarts with her friends. She goes through love, hurt, vicious girls, and funny guys. This is my first fan-fic. Be nice. R&R! JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/OC, SS/OC. Enjoy!
1. Fights and Memories

The Marauder-ette 

Chapter One- Fights and Memories

"Boredom… that's what happened…..first case ever……medical miracle!!"

These unusual statements were muttered by a petite Indian girl who had her half-straight/ half-wavy hair in a bun. Blowing away her side bangs and looking up from her book she continued,

"…That's the only plausible explanation…"

"Um…Pounce…are you ok?" asked her concerned, yet dashing looking friend with shaggy long black hair.

"Don't you see Siri... that is the only way…"

"GUYS! I think there's something wrong with Pounce!"

"That's how Binns died…" the whole group surrounding her looked scared now. Her best friend, a fiery red-head, Lily Evans asked,

"How?"

"Of boredom!"

All three of the boys snorted.

"I mean… that's how he's killing us…"

Now even Lily gave a little chuckle, while the boys, on the other hand, were on the floor in stitches.

"Come on now, it wasn't all that funny" said Lily reproachfully. The boys kept laughing.

"Leave them be, Lil…If they want to miss dessert we can't do anything."

This got the boys up quickly. Lily turned to her friend,

"SANDHYA KUMAR! How on earth did you do that??"

Sandhya shrugged "I'm a marauder-ette."

Sirius turned to her "You mean marauder?"

She looked at him puzzled,

"I…am…a …girl." She said as if to someone with trouble comprehending.

"No you're not your Pounce."

Her confusion quickly turned to hurt which quickly turned to rage…

"YOU ARE SO THICK!" and with tears threatening to fall, she ran out the Great Hall.

Lily was split between telling off Sirius and following Sandhya. She gave a quick look to Remus and James…wait did she just say JAMES??...she shook her head and ran off to find Sans (A/N that's how I will be calling her from now on.)

Sirius looked dumbfounded and stared after the girls in shock.

James looked at him "You really don't know what just happened do you?"

Sirius shook his head speechless

"Padfoot, you just called Pounce a boy." said Remus with James tsking at Sirius "That was tactless."

Sirius shook his head, "I did not! I just said she wasn't a…OH!"

He looked to his two best friends

"I am an idiot."

James nodded

"Though, I must say I am surprised you said that, with all those soppy looks you gave her in class today." said Remus.

Shocked Sirius looked up.

"What? I did not!" said Sirius suddenly interested with his drink.

"Mm…hmm"

Sirius blushed

James hooted and laughs.

"Padfoot loves Pounce! Padfoot loves Pounce!"

He stops suddenly "You better not mess around with her, she's like my sister." Remus nods in agreement, then add with a dreamy look,

"Remember when we all met?" Soon all three boys shared the same dreamy look.

_Flashback_

"Can I sit here?"

Sirius and James both looked up expecting to see that red-head, Lily (whom James seemed to like) and "Snivellus" but, before them stood an Indian girl with brownish black hair, slightly darker than Carmel skin, and glasses.

Sirius looked at James and at the same time they said, "Sure!"

She chuckled "I'm Sandhya Kumar by the way. You can call me Sans."

The boys introduced themselves then suddenly they heard a noise from the corridor. Sirius went to look and growled.

"Lucius Malfoy is picking on another first year!"

James shook his head "Someone should do something, I wish we had a prank or something..hey where did that girl go?"

While both Sirius and James were talking, Sans had left their compartment. Soon they heard a loud thump and in walked in Sans, with another boy that Sirius remembered as being the victim of Malfoy's attack.

"James, Sirius, this is Remus Lupin"

James turned to her "What did you do?"

She smiled a very evil smile and said "Don't worry its not permanent…he should lose the visible boils in a few days, the others though…might take a little longer"

James and Sirius gawked at her.

"Bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius

"Why thank you!" she said as she sat down and picked up a book to read and offered Remus (who was still in shock of what she did) some chocolate frogs.

James let out a bark of laughter, "Boy, do I feel sorry for your brothers and sisters. I bet you had some practice on them."

"Never fear my friend, I'm an only child. Plus, I'm a muggleborn, I only read about those spells."

This time each boy's jaw dropped causing Sans to giggle infectiously, soon all four of them were cracking up.

_End Flashback_

The guys, still laughing at the memory, realized they should go find the girls.


	2. Friends and Foregiveness

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! ( I forgot this last chapter)

Chapter 2-Friends and Forgiveness

Lily finally found Sans back at their dorm room. She was crying. Lily was scared, Sans never cried.

Their friend and fellow dorm mate Julia (aka Jules) seemed as shocked as Lily was trying to comfort her.

"Tell me what happened Sans, you will feel better."

Sans couldn't talk so Lily told her instead.

"Sirius basically told her she wasn't a girl."

Julia snorted.

"You're crying over Sirius Black?"

Sans looked up "What he said hurt."

"He's always been a prat…it never bothered you be-OH!" Julia and Lily gave each other knowing smiles.

"What?" asked a confused Sans.

At the same time, both Julia and Lily began singing…

"Sans and Sirius sitting in a tree..K-I-S-S--" They were cut off by two pillows thrown at them.

"Shut up!"

"So do you?"

"So what if I do…" Both Julia and Lily got on her bed and started jumping up and down.

"We knew it! We knew it!"

Exactly as Sans was about to tackle them their friend and 4th dorm mate came in and held Sans back.

"Let go of me Alice, they deserve it!"

"Whoa there Pounce, Why does it look like you were crying? What happened?"

Sans quickly told her everything that happened. Alice let out a hoot of laughter and went to join the other girls on the bed, jumping and saying "I knew it!"

"Fine! I'm leaving," said Sans with her evil little smile "Oh and Lily, I'm sure James will say yes…same goes for you Jules, Remus will practically die if you told him. Alice stop drooling when you see Frank, cause it gets really messy with the two of you drooling all over the place, anyway ciao chicas!"

Sans quickly ran out of the dorm leaving three speechless girls inside.

Snickering, she ran down the stairs into the common room, and sat down in her favorite chair. Unfortunately, she didn't realize it was already occupied.

"Well Pounce, I didn't think you'd forgive me so quickly."

She blushed and hoped he didn't notice.

"Oh shut it Black." Sans spat and sat on the floor.

Sirius was worried she never called him 'Black.' He looked to James and Remus who were as confused as he was. Sirius got up, went around her until he was facing her and sat down.

"I didn't meant to say you weren't a girl"

"Oh yeah, what did you mean to say?"

"I don't know, come on Pounce, you know I'm thick." He joked.

She softened at this.

"Oh whatever Siri, lets just forget it."

Sirius was surprised by her change of mood but was pleased. James and Remus let out sighs of relief. Sans looked at them and went back to her seat, while Sirius sat on the floor next to her chair.

"Well, I'm going to need you guys to protect me anyway."

Remus asked "Why?"

Sans chuckled "I said some things to the girls, I don't think its safe anymore."

The boys scooted in closer to her and James asked "What sort of things?" he waggled his eyebrows causing Sans to giggle and ruffle his hair, which caused Sirius to have a pang of jealousy go through him.

"I shouldn't repeat it…oh no...3…..2…..1…"

"SANS!" came a screech causing the boys to all jump.

"SANDHYA KUMAR, HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT US AND THE G-" Lily abruptly stopped when she saw the guys.

"What did she do Lily-flower?" asked James.

"Nothing James she's jus-…what?"

Everyone was looking at Lily wide eyed. Sans went up to her and put her hand Lily's forehead. Trying not to laugh Sans said "You just called James Potter, the man you've despised for the last four year, James."

Lily blushed

"Oh, sod off Sans!" causing Sans to laugh infectiously soon the whole room was laughing.


	3. Makeover and Hogsmeade

A/N I heart nicknames!

Disclaimer:

Me: I OWN HARRY POTTER NOW!!

Harry: No you don't!

Me: Party - pooper!

Chapter 3- Makeover and Hogsmeade

The next morning the boys were in the great hall.

"Where's Pounce and the other girls?" asked a worried Sirius.

Suddenly the doors of the great hall opened and in came all the girls led by Pounce, a very different Pounce.

She was positively glowing.

Her hair was down, was silky black with curly ringlets on the bottom. Her lips were carefully glossed. She was beautiful.

Sirius couldn't stop gawking. He wasn't the only one, many wolf-whistles came from the rest of the male population at the school, causing Lily and Julia to giggle and Sans to look around happily.

"Siri, close your mouth you look like a fish," Sans said as she sat down grabbing a piece of toast. He shut his mouth as Remus said "You look lovely, Pounce." James nodded.

"Thanks guys, it was really them though," she said gesturing towards Julia and Lily "They did it all, saying 'If they don't think you're a girl, we'll make them' and all this happened."

"You were always pretty Sans we just wanted to make you ravishing!" Lily said giggling at Sirius's expression.

James say what she was giggling at and gave Sirius a kick on his shin.

"OW! You really look beautiful Pounce." Sirius said, Sans blushed.

"Thanks Siri, could you pass the butter?"

Suddenly, Sans felt a tap on he shoulder.

"Hello, Sandhya right?" said a very handsome 7th year Ravenclaw.

Sirius stared at him coldly and asked, "What do you want?"

Sans frowned at Sirius and turned to the Ravenclaw and smiled kindly.

"Yes, that's me and you're Charlie right?" she said, even though every girl knew he was the 2nd most dashing boy at Hogwarts next to Sirius.

He chuckled "Yes, that would be me. I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"I always go with my friends…" Lily interrupted her "She'll be there."

Charlie smiled "Thanks, see you at 7 in the lobby? Great!" he practically sauntered away making the girls giggle and the guys (mostly Sirius) growl.

Sans sighed and turned to Lily "Charlie Abbott, are you sure that wasn't a dream?"

"I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?!" Sans shrieked.

Sirius looked at her calmly, "He's a 7th year, I don't trust him. So I'm coming with you."

"If it bothers you so much, why didn't you just ask me?" Everyone around them was watching the two of them like a tennis match.

"Th-Th-That is t-totally-" Sirius sputtered

She smiled a small sad smile.

"Exactly….now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the library…and Siri, please don't ruin my first date." And she walked out of the great hall.

As he watched her leave he finally made sense of what she had just said.

"Her first date….but she has always been gorgeous." He said.

Lily and Julia gasped and the guys looked at him pitifully.

Lily leaned in and asked, "Do you like Sans?"

Sirius shrugged and said "Yes, and I am going on the date whether she know it or not." and he left the table to go look for Pounce.

--

Thanks for all of you who added me to their fav stories or story alerts. THANKS!!

Come on guys, review!! Its fun!! I will be soooooooooooo grateful!


	4. New Love and Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 4 - New Love and Surprises

"Come on you guys help me find something to wear."

Ever since Sirius's behavior at the table, Sans wanted to make this a perfect date and make him jealous. The rest of the girls knew she didn't have to, because of his confession but they swore they wouldn't tell her so they went and helped her.

"You look awesome"

"Thanks Alice."

"Come on lets show the guys" Said Julia glancing at Lily and Alice. They nodded.

All the girls went downstairs to find the guys. They were sitting very close to each other whispering.

Sans ran up to them and pouted. "Hey! Marauder rule number 1, No marauder conspiracies without me!"

They guys looked up and smiled "We'd never do that now, would we guys?" said James

Sans eyed them suspiciously, while she turned around.

"So, what do you think?" The guys grunted their approval except Sirius.

"Aren't you guys coming to Hogsmeade?" she asked

"We'll catch up with you ladies later." Said Remus.

Sans looked at the girls and they shrugged. "I think Julia and I will stay here with the guys." Said Lily.

"Well, have fun. I should go meet Frank." Said Alice happily.

"I'll come with you." Sans said, who hugged lily and Julia, and with a quick look at Sirius. She ran out the door with Alice.

Lily and Julia sat down and turned to Sirius "So what are you going to do?" asked Julia.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Sirius feigning innocence.

"Oh come on Siri, tell us!" plead Lily

"Two things, I'm going to follow her under Prongs invisibility cloak and DON'T CALLME SIRI!"

Lily frowned, "You let Sans call you Siri." James and Remus snickered.

Sirius ignored them, put on the cloak and, followed Pounce.

As he left, Julia realized something.

"James you haven't asked out Lily since school started!"

James pondered upon this while Lily glared daggers at Julia. James broke out in a grin.

"Lily will you go out with me?" he asked

"Yes."

"See Jules, this is why I…wait did you just say YES??" He asked as he jumped up. Lily shrugged and nodded.

He swooped her up and danced around the near empty common room with her. Remus looked over at them and then at Julia. "If he gets a yes, do I?"

Julia grinned "That was implied" and she went over and gave him a hug.

Soon all four of them, grinning ear-to-ear, left the common room hand-in-hand.


	5. Bad Dates, Bimbos and Bliss

Disclaimer: I would love to be JK but sadly, I am not. 

Chapter 5- Bad Dates, Bimbos, and Bliss

Sans waved goodbye to Alice as she walked up to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie!"

"Hello Sandhya." He gave her a bright pink rose.

Sirius who was under the invisibility cloak snickered, He knew that even though she took it smiling she was cringing on the inside, because she hates pink roses.

She thanked him and walked out.

Soon, Sans and Charlie went everywhere and decided to go and sit on a grassy hill that overlooked the town. Unknown to them Sirius came with them everywhere.

As they sat for a few minutes and watched the town, Charlie yawned and put his arm around her shoulders. Sirius used all his self control to not break his arm.

Sans giggled, but pushed his had away.

"Look Charlie, I had so much fun today, but I don't know. I don't think I like you that way." Sirius beamed. Charlie looked hurt but, understanding.

"Is there someone else?" She nodded "sort of."

Sirius deflated a little.

"That's okay, I mean I didn't really like you that much any way. I just wanted to see how far we could go."

Sans mouth fell open. "You wanted…. what?"

"I mean, look at you, you're hot now, but who would've wanted to go out with you?" he said.

"Don't believe him Sans." Sirius whispered

Sans believed him. "Really?" she whispered.

Charlie nodded, he put his hand around her and said "Come on, I'll make you feel loved."

Sans stared.

Sirius couldn't control himself anymore he jumped out of the cloak to beat him to a pulp, just to see him running for his life while Sans threw hex after hex.

Sirius never saw Pounce so ferocious. She saw Sirius and then all of a sudden, like someone blew out the fire burning in her she ran over to him and cried.

Sirius never seen Pounce cry before and wanted to go make Abbott's life living hell for it.

Sans looked so weak and hurt that Sirius just picked her up and took her back to Hogsmeade, under the cloak.

Outside the Three Broomsticks he took off the cloak and put her down , but still keeping his hand around her waist and her head on his shoulder, they went in.

Once they entered they were quickly surrounded by their friends.

"Oh my god, what happened Sirius." asked Lily.

"Lets sit down, I'll tell you everything."

As he told everyone the story, Sans stayed by Sirius, never letting him go.

"Sirius, you stay here with the girls. We're going to go have a small talk with Abbott." said Remus, who was shaking with rage.

"Oh…we're going to do more than talk. No one messes with our Pounce!" said James who was grabbing the cloak and heading towards the door.

Sirius nodded and they left.

Lily and Julia were trying to make Sans talk but they were failing.

Suddenly, Julia got an idea. "I've heard that if you give/Tell her something that shocks her even more she should be well again." She smiled at Lily "Lil, you have to tell her."

"I know."

Sirius looked unconvinced. "What are you going to tell her that's more shocking than whoat she's been through?"

Lily turned to Sans, "Sans, honey, James asked me out today…" Sirius snorted.

"It would have been way more shocking if he didn't."

Lily frowned "I'm not finished, he asked me out today and I said yes."

"WHAT!!" Sans and Sirius yelled together.

Lily turned beet red. Sans broke out into a grin and said "well, it's about time!"

She giggled and realized she was leaning on Sirius. She blushed.

"Sorry Siri, he was such a prat."

"No, it's okay." He actually loved the fact she was with him the whole time, and wanted her to lean on him again.

"I'll be right back." Said Sans and she headed for the bathroom.

When she was out of sight, Lily turned to Sirius.

"I told you so."

"Huh?"

"You let her call you Siri." Julia said. Before he could respond Sans came back and turned to him.

"Siri…" Lily and Julia laughed. Sans threw them weird looks and continued "…I want you to know, thanks. If you weren't there I think I might have actually killed him. I owe you." Sans looked into his eyes and melted. He was perfect, he couldn't love her.

Lily nudged Sirius "Tell her" she whispered. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Sandhya, I-"

"O-M-G!! Is that you Sirius?"

Lily, Julia, Sans, and Sirius turned around. Sirius groaned. In came Olivia Hart, Sirius's obsessive ex-girlfriend. With her blonde hair and perfect tan skin she was the Huffelpuff princess wannabe.

"Oh, Siri-poo I missed you! We haven't talked to each other in forever! I, like, totally missed you!"

"Olivia, we broke up. You remember don't you?" he said

"Of course, but your single now, aren't you?" she asked seductively.

Sirius gave her a look, which she misunderstood and winked at him.

Sans couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, he broke up with you for a reason." Sans said taking a swig of her butterbeer.

Olivia turned and gave her a sickly sweet smile, that made everyone gag, and said "Oh, hey! Um…I think I forgot your name….but it's not important. So, why don't you close your hideous mouth and let us talk about this."

Lily got up to pull her hair out, but Sans shook her head. Sans turned to Sirius who was tying to get past Sans to hurt Olivia.

"Hey, its okay, we should go look for Prongs and Moony anyway." She leaned in and gave him a hug. "Thanks again." Sirius felt like the temperature went up a few degrees.

Olivia just threw her an annoyed look.

"See you later, Siri." Sans waved to him as Lily and Julia followed her out the door.

"Good thing she's gone, now we have some alone time." Olivia said taking the spot Sans just left. Sirius was infuriated.

"NO! Olivia stop it. I do not like and will not like you, just drop it!" he said and left to go catch up with the girls. Leaving a very hurt Olivia, swearing that since this was all Sans fault, she would get back at her some how.

--

Sans pushed back her bangs, trying to look for James and Remus.

"I can't believe that ….that….that utter BIMBO!!" said an aggravated Lily.

Julia fiercely nodded and "and just when he was going to tell-" she caught Lily's look and stopped. Sans looked at them "Tell me what?"

"Nothing." Said Julia and Lily in unison.

Sans looked at them and giggled, which made Lily even madder.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TONIGHT??"

Sans gave her a sad look "It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Julia gave Sans a huge hug and Lily quickly joined her.

"Hey, I want to be in this!" said James, who came behind Lily and wrapped his hands around her waist. Lily giggled.

All of a sudden Julia started to laugh uncontrollably. Sans smiled,

"Oh, take off the cloak Moony!"

Out of thin air came a grinning Remus "My, My, Pounce! Don't you seem eager to take my clothes off!"

"Hey! That's my line Moony." Said a familiar voice by the trees.

Sans quickly smiled at Sirius and turned back to the other boys.

"Now, Pounce, I'm very disappointed in you." Said James in a mock-serious voice. Sans mocked offence,

"Now why is that my good sir?"

"You left us nothing to do with that piece of scum. He was already a mess, you can't keep this up you know." James pouted as he pulled Lily closer to him.

Everyone laughed.

"Oooh, look up everyone!" gasped Julia, "Have you ever seen the stars so bright?"

Since it was late October the ground was getting cold, but Sans didn't mind. She quickly laid down on her back and started gazing at the stars. She was soon followed by everyone and a hush spread through the group.

James next to Lily, Julia next to Remus, Sans next to Sirius (though farther apart than the others) all laying in bliss.

A/N – hey all! I hope you like the story, more twists and spins are coming so don't worry! I hope you like it so far. If you liked it (or if you didn't) please review! I worked really hard on this. Currently I am on chapter 13 in my handwritten version, but it takes some time to type up, sorry!

So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! Thanks to all my reader again!


	6. Confessions and Kisses

A/N – Hey all! I know that I am not the greatest writer, but I am asking all the people who have read my story to please, review. I have a very fragile self esteem and seeing people not trying to review, really hurts tear but, seriously please review. Oh, but a huge thanks and even bigger hug to RainbowCrystal….thanks for all the reviews you motivated me to finish this chapter!

Chapter 6 – Confessions and Kisses

"A Ball?"

"Not just a Ball, a Costume Ball!"

"Well duh, it's Halloween! But, I heard it's only for 5th years and up!"

Sans laughed at all the gossip she heard as she walked to Potions. She grabbed a seat next to Lily, who was unusually bouncing with happiness.

"We should all dress crazy awesome!"

Sans cocked an eyebrow. "Crazy awesome?"

Lily giggled "Overheard a group of sixth years saying it."

Sans shook her head "That is awful!"

Lily nodded seriously and said "I know."

They gave each other a look and cracked up, causing many kids to turn and look at them.

"So, did you guy hear the news?" asked fellow 5th year and Gryffindor Orion Garren.

Lily shook her head "What news?"

"Well, Olivia told all the girls to wear princess outfits. She told everyone it's because of unity, but that's all crap. She just wants you…" she said pointing to Sans "…to be excluded because she thinks you told Sirius to break up with her. Lil, she just wants you and Jules to be excluded because…."

"….you guys hang out with me" groaned Sans. "I'm so sorry Lil!"

Lily looked at her as if she was crazy, "Why? You did me a favor! Who would want to dress up like everyone else?"

Orion shook her head.

"She's got all the teachers behind it, they adore the idea."

Sans gave her a smirk.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I can deal with them." Sans said glancing at Lily who nodded and said,

"I'm going with Sans on this one, it won't be too hard."

Orion shuddered.

"I just don't want to face Olivia, that's all. I would rather eat slugs than see her ugly face all the time" Causing all the girls to fall into a fit of laughter.

--

After class Sans and Lily went back to the common room.

There, Sirius and James were lounging around.

"Hey Pounce." Said Sirius at the same time James said "Hello Lily-flower!"

The girls sat next to them. As lily sat by James, Sans asked,

"When are you going to tell everyone you guys are together?"

"When the time is perfect" Said Lily matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, a sixth year named Kevin Smith comes up to Lily.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

James answered for her "No."

Kevin sneered "Why not Potter?"

"She is going with me."

Kevin stated laughing "You? No one would believe that!"

"Actually, I am." Said Lily looking at her nails, "I mean, since he is my boyfriend and all."

Kevin sputtered.

Sans leaned into Sirius and whispered "I guess the perfect time is 2:10pm." Sirius snickered.

"You're lying" said Kevin in a small voice, not wanting to believe his ears.

Lily shrugged, got up and kissed James on the lips with all the passion she could muster.

The whole common room went silent, then-

"WOOOH! YAHH!!" cheered Sans who was quickly followed by everyone else in the common room (except Kevin and a couple guys who thought they had a chance with Lily.)

Lily pulled away from a very pleased but disoriented James. Soon everyone left to spread the news that, finally, James Potter got Lily Evans to go out with him.

As Sans and Sirius were tying not to laugh or gag, a little third year came up to Sans and whispered something in her ear and left.

Soon she ran up to James and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and grabbed Lily by the hands and started jumping up and down with her.

"I won! I won!"

Lily was shocked, "Sans, did you just snog James?"

Sans nodded (while James was trying to apologize to a murderous Sirius.)

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I won the bet!!" Sans said, still dancing.

"What bet?"

"Everyone, all the houses and the teachers bet 10 galleons each to see when you and James would publicly get together. I said 5th year two days before Halloween. I was right. I won! I won!"

Lily and James looked at each other flabbergasted. Sans changed the subject quickly before either of them could hurt her.

"So here are Moony and Jules?"

Sirius snickered "They went for a _walk_." He put air quotes around the word "walk".

Sans sighed "So, their definitely going to go to the Ball together. I think I'm the only one without a date."

James shook his head "Sirius doesn't have a date, do you Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his "no." He put on his puppy dog eyes and turned to Sans "Come with me Pounce?"

Sans was ecstatic but she frowned.

"This isn't some pity date, just cause you were forced, sort of thing is it?" she asked.

"Hell no, would I waste my perfect puppy dog eyes for a pity date?"

Sans giggled "Yes, I think I will come with you. Sirius Black, I accept your invitation."

Lily laughed "Now that's over with, who wants to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Now Lil, I'd love to, but I think James wants to play with you alone first" said sans getting 2 pillows thrown at her. Soon it was an all out pillow fight.

--

"How do I look?" asked Lily. The girls were in their dorm getting ready for the ball.

Sans eyed her. Lily was wearing a long red dress that had a cut at mid-thigh down, on one side. She magicked horn on her head and her flaming red hair was in ringlets on the bottom. She even gave herself a forked tongue.

"Like absolute perfection" said Sans.

"How about me Sans?" asked a fretful Julia. Julia was wearing her blonde hair straight with a crown of ice blue jewels and snowflakes. Her dress was also ice blue but the bottom of the dress trailed enchanted snow. A quick fake frost magicked over her face made her cheeks and lips redder and her skin paler.

"You make the real Ice queen look ugly." Sans said without hesitation.

"How 'bout me? How do I look?" Sans asked.

The girls looked her over, just as Sans had done for them. Sans was dressed as a fairy. She was wearing the only short dress, it was tinker-bell style and it was pale green. It had multicolored flowers spontaneously blooming and closing all over the front of her dress. On her back was a pair of translucent white wings. Her black hair was straight and was crowned with a wreath of flowers. She also had the most exotic butterflies twittering around the edge of her dress.

"Gorgeous!" Said Lily and Julia together.

Alice came into the room and gasped, "You guys look amazing!"

Alice, like Orion, didn't want to deal with Olivia so she was dressed in a normal midnight blue evening gown and a tiara.

"Well ladies, I am here to inform you that if you don't, and I quote 'bloody get down here' your dates will leave without you."

"They really said that?" asked Julia anxiously.

Alice giggled "Of course not! Those guys are all heads over heels for you."

Sans snorted, "Maybe for these two, but not Sirius."

Alice turned to leave "You'd be surprised."

Sans turned back to the mirror thinking about what she said.

Alice quickly went back down the stairs, to the anxious boys, who were each dressed in dress robes ("We are three muggles" "But your wearing Dress robes?" "So?")

"So are they done?" asked an extremely worried Remus. Alice quickly walked over to Frank, "Don't worry, they'll be down in a moment." And they walked out.

They all sat down disappointed, Remus nervously straightening his robes, James trying to flatten his incredibly untidy hair, and Sirius complaining.

"What's taking them so bloody long?"

Then they heard something behind them,

"Let's go guys."

The three guys sighed with relief, got up, and turned around. Only to stop again to gawk at the three most beautiful women they have ever seen.

Pounce frowned, "Where are your costumes?"

Sirius flashed a charming smile "We're all in them but, if you would rather see me in my birthday suit…" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning a slap on the arm from Sans.  
She looked at the other two only to see both in a passionate kiss. Sans quickly glanced at Sirius who was looking at her, they blushed.

"Oi!" she called "We need to go to the dance." They broke apart from each other and walked out.

Sans crooked her arm with his and they followed them out of the room.

On their way down Sans turned to Sirius and whispered "You look dashing, Siri."

"You always look beautiful, Sans."

A wave of emotion came over her and she placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her happily.

"Sorry," she said mortified.

"No, do that more often." Said Sirius smiling.

Outside of the Great Hall the girls looked over themselves then their dates.

"Let's go" said Julia leading with Remus, behind them Lily and James, and finally Sans with Sirius. They opened the doors and the whole Great Hall was silent.

They slowly walk in and go find their table. Sans saw Olivia glaring at all of them but mostly at her and Sirius.

The conversations quickly resumed.

After dinner, people went out to the dance floor and danced to the traditional Hogwarts first dance, but soon everyone was rocking out to the Odd Dolls.

Many of the single boys came to dance with Sans, Lily or Julia. Though, when they saw Lily and Julia were not single anymore, all of them turned to Sans. They fell over themselves to dance with her.

Sirius hated this.

So, for the whole night he never let her go, earning many glares. Sans only too happily complied.

Soon, Sans was so tired, she turned to him "Lets go to the gardens."

There, they talked about nothing just sitting listening to the heart-pounding music.

Suddenly, the song changed to a very slow one. Sirius turned to Sans and put out his hand. She took it and soon they were dancing, slowly closing the space between them, until…

"Sans," Sirius whispered "I love you with all my heart, will you go out with me?" Sans looked into his warm brown eyes and melted. "Yes," and closed the little space between their lips.


	7. Snogging and Secrets

Disclaimer- You know the drill…I don't Harry Potter…blah…blah …blah!

The night before seemed like a dream to all the girls, but especially to Sans.

Sirius Black had kissed her. It took a lot of convincing that it really did happen, and when she found out that it was real she realized that she was in heaven…and she loved it.

As Sans thought of all this she was walking with Sirius and Remus from the library.

On their way Sans noticed something, "Siri?"

"Yea, Pounce?"

"I was wondering, did you always have so many…erm…_females_ follow you around?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable while Remus laughed.

"You have never noticed Padfoot's fan club before?"

"No! Do they always do this? It is really annoying!"

Sirius shrugged.

"I've tried everything, they won't go away." He said looking more uncomfortable.

Sans looked around at the gaggle of girls that were surrounding him, trying to be discreet in their looks and hair flips.

She smirked as an idea hit her. "Oh, I have an idea! Moony, you might want to look away."

Remus understood and suddenly found the wall very interesting. Sirius on the other hand was very confused, "Why does he hav-" he never got to finish because Sans threw arms around him and gave a him a kiss with all the love she had for him.

After a while, Remus cleared his throat and she broke away from a very pleased Sirius.

She looked around and all the girls were staring at daggers at her.

"Oh boo! They didn't go away."

Sirius still dazed said in a spaced out way, "Maybe we should try again."

Remus snickered. Sans looked at the clock and jumped, "Oh no, we're going to be late for transfiguration!" They hurried to class.

Outside of class, she turned and pecked a kiss on Sirius's cheek and hugged Remus (Sirius growled, Sans gave him a look "Down Boy") and they all entered the room together.

She entered the class and sat down next to Lily, she noticed all the girls in that class (except Lily, Julie, Orion, and Alice) were all in Sirius' fan club.

All they did during class were stare daggers at her, even the teacher noticed.

"Excuse me Miss Kumar," asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes Professor?" asked sans

"May I know why most of the ladies in this class look like they want to murder you?

"Because, I'm snogging Sirius, Professor." Sans bluntly put. All Sans friends and the guys who had girlfriends laughed. And the rest glared angrily at Sans or Sirius. While Professors McGonagall cleared her throat, "This should not affect your work Miss Kumar." And turned back to continue teaching the class to animate a statue and turn it back.

All the marauders, Lily and Julia mastered the topic in their third year, so as their classmates worked, they talked amongst themselves.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to the common room." Sighed Lily.

"Why my Lily-flower?" asked James. "No one is going to bloody leave us alone!"

"Whoa! Did Ms. Lily-perfect-Evans Just swear!?" asked a mock shocked Sans.

"Oh…unless you know somewhere we all could be alone, shut up!"

Sans looked at James, Remus, and Sirius, "Should we tell them?" They all looked at each other and groaned.

"Sa-ans…do we have to?"

Sans gave them a pleading look as Lily and Julia looked perplexed.

"Will someone just tell us?!?" Julia asked exasperated.

"We have the perfect place…" Sans said smiling.

"Here we are!" said Sans proudly looking at a wall, after their class.

"It's a wall." Said a put off Lily, and watched as the marauders sputter.

"LILY-FLOWER!!" said James outraged.

"Let's talk inside." Suggested Sans, "INSIDE WHERE? WE ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF AN EMPTY-" Lily caught herself. Where there was just a blank wall now sported a big wooden door with a golden handle.

"Welcome," Sans said, "to the Room of Requirements."

The room was set up so that it looked like the Gryffindor common room, but it had no staircase and 3 separate rooms and a kitchen filled with food. The guys rushed to the food quickly as Lily and Julia looked at the room in awe.

Taking this chance Sans walked over to the guys and asked them something on her mind.

"I think we should tell them, about Moony's furry little problem." She said looking straight at Remus; it was his decision to make. He gazed over at Julia, who just realized that everything she wanted she got and was fawning over new shoes, and made up his mind.

"Okay, she deserves to know."

They walked back to the girls who were still in awe of the room.

"Lil, Jules, this isn't the only secret we want to tell you about."

"Really, what else?" asked Julia childishly.

Remus looked at her and took her hands.

"You musn't hate me." He whispered, while Julia looked concerned.

Sans saw the pain in his eyes and couldn't let him tell her yet.

"We're animagi." She blurted out

"No, you aren't. None of you are on the register. I know I have checked." Lily said unconvinced.

"We are unregistered," said Sans avoiding the looks of pure confusion she was getting from the guys.

"Haven't you ever wondered about our nicknames? James or Prongs is a stag, Siri or Padfoot is a dog, I am Pounce a cat…hence the names." To make sure that they believed her, she turned into a sleek, yet furry brownish-black cat.

Lily watched as her best friend flick her tail impatiently.

Sans saw the surprise on their faces when Sirius changed into a shaggy black dog. Sans, as a cat, sauntered over to him and nuzzled her nose into his fur. James too turned into his animagus and stood with them. Sans was the one to turn back first.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked looking at the flabbergasted girls.

Sans waiting for an explosion cringed backed defensively, to her complete surprise Lily and Julia laughed and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sans shrugged, "I was afraid, I guess."Sans wasn't happy about lying to them but Remus hadn't told them yet about his secret yet so she had to keep up the charade.

"Don't be silly we'll always love you." Lily said.

Julia noticed something.

"What's your animagus Remus, or should I say Moony?"

"Jules, they became animagi for me." He said, taking her hands again.

"Why?" she asked.

"You musn't hate me" he repeated

"Stop saying that! I could never hate you Remus, why would I?"

"I love you Jules." He said looking deep into her eyes.

She softened but she still said, "Stop stalling and tell me Remus."

"I'm a werewolf."

_A/N- I am so proud….my first cliffie! Okay so first off, I am soooooo sorry for not updating this story… but hey I have up to chapter 19__th__ written up in my notebook but typing it up is taking more time than I thought. Sorry again and I hope you like this chapter and the many more to come! Love you all…read and review!_


	8. Screams and Sev

The Marauderette

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any kind of profit from this….please don't rub it in…waaaaah!

Chapter 8-Screams and Sev

Julia (and Lily) let out a sigh of relief,

"Is that all? You scared me Remus!"

Remus had never been more confused

"Your o-okay with it?"

"Of course, I have been your friend for awhile now haven't I?"

"WAIT! YOU KNEW?" he asked throwing an accusing glare at Sans.

"Sans told us nothing do you think we are stupid? Your constantly sick around the time of a full moon and your gone the night of?" she said giving him a stern look, "Lily and I have known since 2nd year."

Remus looked ecstatic. He kissed Julia threw her over his shoulder, went into the first room and closed the door.

Sans looked at Sirius "Did he really just do that?"

"Yup," he looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows "You want to follow his example?"

She slapped his arm, "You're not supposed to ask!"

Sirius hooted and took the next room with Sans on his shoulder.

Lily and James just snogged themselves into their room.'

Suddenly, they heard a scream. The three pairs broke apart and hurried to go find the cause.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found the cause soon enough.

"This Saturday, That's crazy, Huffelpuff's tryouts are this Saturday!!" whined Olivia

" YOU WERE SCREAMING ABOUT QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS?!?" screeched a livid Professor McGonagall, "30 points from Huffelpuff! AND Huffelpuff tryouts are this SUNDAY not Saturday." and Professor McGonagall walked away leaving a blushing Olivia in her wake.

Olivia quickly recovered though, and when she saw Sirius, with his wand ready for battle, she threw herself at him.

"Oh Siri-poo, you came to rescue me!"

Sans and Sirius were both disgusted, the others just cracked up.

"Get your hand off of him!" ordered a furious Sans

"Or what?"

"I don't think you want to know." Sans said in a deadly calm voice.

Olivia took her hands off him but turned to her, "Why do you care what I do to him?"

"I care because he's my boyfriend!"

Olivia was unconvinced

"Why would he date you? You're just a filthy little mudblood." She said haughtily.

Everyone was furious especially Sirius.

"WHY YOU-" he said with his wand an inch from her throat.

Olivia had never been so frightened.

Sans quickly pulled him back, "If that's the worst insult you could give, that's not worth hurting you for." She said to Olivia, holding back Sirius and the rest of her friends.

Olivia glared at her, "I'm going to get back at you for this Sandhya, you're the one who stole Siri-poo away from me, I swear, I will get my revenge." She spat and scampered off.

"Well, isn't she a ray of sunshine." Sans said sarcastically.

"If I just met that girl, I would have never guessed she was a Huffelpuff, she acts a like slimy slytherin," said a livid James.

"Not all slytherins are bad…" said Lily.

"We don't even consider Sev a slytherin Lil, you know that. "By the way, where has he been lately?"

"I think he has been avoiding me," said Lily, James went to put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Lil; I'm sure he will hang out with us again when he is ready." Assured Sans.

"Oh. You so sure about that Sans?" asked a snarky voice long unheard.

"SEV!" exclaimed all the girls and went to hug the tall boy with slightly greasy hair and a biggish nose.

The boys walked over and patted him on the back in welcome.

"Where have you been?" asked a concerned Lily.

Sev just looked away with a hard look on his face, "Father."

Everyone knew what a horrid person Sev's father was.

Sans remembered the time when she was at Lily's house the summer after 1st year. They were out playing at a playground close to her home. Lily was showing Sans how she used to jump off and realized she could actually fly. Sans wanted to try it so she jumped off, instead of flying she fell into a bush. In that bush, Sans found an unconscious Severus. He was covered in welts and had a black eye. Sans screamed for Lily and they both took him to Lily's house.

After waking him up and gaining his trust they figured out that his father did that to him.

Nobody except Sans and Lily know that this happened, but they made sure to jab at his father any chance they got.

"That pig." Sans spat.

Sans looked at Sev for a moment and sighed.

"Oh Sev, I think we are going to personally wash your hair this year, or better yet…"

Sans quickly turned to Lily and whispered something in her ear and Lily smiled and whispered into Julia's ear. The girls nodded at Sans, who turned back to the confused boys.

"Sev, I've got a proposition for you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A MAKEOVER?!?" asked Severeus in the Gryffindor common room, while all the guys were on the floor laughing.

The girls threw them looks of disgust and Julia said "and we'll get you a date with someone cute!"

Severus still sputtered, "But, a MAKEOVER?"

"We'll teach you the way to get into the girl's dorms" Sans suggested. The boys sobered up immediately.

Sev smirked.

"There's a way??" asked Remus.

"There's two actually" said Sans.

"Why are you telling him and not us?" asked Sirius pulling Sans up to him.

"If he gets the makeover he needs to come in our dorm."

"Don't we need to come into your dorms?" he asked, playing with her hair and giving her a heartthrob smile.

"Sirius Black, you cannot charm it out of me! You need to figure it out yourself! Your clever aren't you?" Sans got herself easily out of his grip and put her arm through Sev's

"So how about it Sev?"

Sev looked over to Sirius ( who was growling at him), Remus and James (who was also growling, because Lily went over and took his other arm.)

"Sure."

The girls cheered and Sans went up to him and put a silencing bubble around the girls and Sev, leaving the boys to stare at them pleadingly.

Sans began to talk quickly,

"The first way to get in is flying in,…"

"…but that would be hard since you can only be here when we let you." Lily interrupted.

"Yeah, so you'd go to option number two. You know that staircase behind the tapestry that leads right up here?"

Sev nodded

"Well, then you go to the bottom of the staircase and say girls dormitory, fifth year, and one of our names the staircase will take you up here like an escalator."

Since Sev lived in the muggle world he knew what an escalator was.

He nodded. As he was about to 'pop' the silence bubble Julia stopped him.

"Oh, and if you tell anybody about the entrance we made _sure_ we will know. Be there tomorrow at 6am!" Sev gulped and pooped the bubble.

After seeing the looks the guys were giving him he gave each girl a hug and ran out of the room.

"You know," Sans said as she walked back into Sirius' arms, "I think we may sort too early."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Ah! DONT HURT ME!! I am sooooooo sorry that this has taken so long...its been a hard few months...anyway, like beeballstar has kindly announced to the whole world I do have most my chapters written up. They just need to be typed. Which is going to take some time. I will be gone next month but I will get as many chapters up as I can in the time in between. Thanks for sticking with me guys...read and review! Love you all!

p.s for those who are slightly confused about how fluffy this story is...changes are a brewing! :D


End file.
